


10:16 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You'll battle twenty creatures, but you're always too exhausted for my sermons!'' Amos said as he scowled.





	10:16 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''You'll battle twenty creatures, but you're always too exhausted for my sermons!'' Amos said as he scowled at Supergirl.

THE END


End file.
